As a structure for attaching a component (the attached member) relative to a panel, in Patent Document 1, there is shown a structure in which a jaw portion of the component is inserted to pass through the attachment hole of the panel, and a retainer clip is engaged with the jaw portion of a protruding small-diameter portion so as to attach by clamping the panel with an expanding width portion.
However, in the structure of the Patent Document 1, when the component is attached to the panel, or removed from the panel, it is required that the retainer clip is engaged with the component, or removed from the component by coming around a back face side of the panel, to cause bad workability.
On the other hand, in Patent Document 2, there is described a structure wherein a convex portion in which a latch-and-hold piece of a cap (the attached member) is latched and held, and a groove for fixing a retainer in a bracket (the panel on a vehicle body side) are formed in the cylindrical retainer.
However, in the structure of the Patent Document 2, in order to attach the retainer to the bracket, it is required to rotate the retainer further after the retainer is inserted into the attachment hole, so that an improvement in further workability is desired.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. H07-190030
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-8672